


Where There's Light, There's Hope

by PinkGold



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: BAMF Hermann Gottlieb, Cuddling, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Movie: Pacific Rim: Uprising (2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 11:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15484797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkGold/pseuds/PinkGold
Summary: “Hey, Herms?” Newt asked quietly into the dark of Hermann’s room. It had changed considerably since the last time he found himself there, he thought distressed, nothing had stayed the same.“Hm?” Hermann grumbled sleepy, sneaking an arm around Newt’s torso.“...I’m sorry.”





	Where There's Light, There's Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, so this is small, yeah I know, very small. It's my self indulgement little work because I'm emotional and in the need of a PacRim3 movie. Guillermo plz. <3  
> Newt is a BooTM and I wish I could hug him? Yeah.  
> PS: Any mistake is mine and mine alone. With that being said, I hope you enjoy! :)

“Hey, Herms?” Newt asked quietly into the dark of Hermann’s room. It had changed considerably since the last time he found himself there, he thought distressed, nothing had stayed the same.

“Hm?” Hermann grumbled sleepy, sneaking an arm around Newt’s torso. 

“...I’m sorry.”

Hermann opened his eyes waking up properly and staring at Newt. His lower eyelids were red and puffed from the emotional outbreak he had earlier and he looked tired, more tired than during the past few days. 

“What for?” Hermann asked feinning innocence. He knew where Newt was directing their conversation: they had specifically avoided this topic the entire week, but now, Hermann guessed, was time to talk.

“About, you know,” Newt gestured vaguely with his hands in the air before whispering abjectly, “everything.”

Hermann placed his forehead against Newt’s and let out a sigh, “Newton, you haven’t done anything wrong.”

“Yeah, right.” he snorted, self depreciating, “What were this last 10 years then?” he started retracting himself from his  _ lover?friend?enemy?  _ with shame, but Hermann’s hand gently hold him into place. 

“If anything, darling, you were the victim.” He said delicately. Newt’s gaze was anywhere but meeting Hermann’s. “You don’t see it that way, do you?”

“I… yeah- no, I don’t.” Newt admitted, curling into himself and hiding his face into Hermann’s neck. “How can I? I mean, it’s easy for you to say I’m the victim, but I’ve spent ten years plotting with them, Hermann, ten years having them in my head. I- after some time… I forgot where my mind ended and theirs started.” he breathed out shakely. “I don’t know who I am anymore.” his voice faltered.

Hermann drew him closer to himself, hands making soothing patterns on Newt’s back. There’s nothing to be said, nothing that could make Newt feel better, Hermann thought, resigned. 

“I guess we have to find out then,” Hermann declared after a beat, voice almost a whisper, not wanting to disturb the darkness around them, “find out who you are again.”


End file.
